


Electricity

by nimmermehr



Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heatwave, Reader-Insert, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591129
Kudos: 13





	Electricity

Once, there was this little bar at the Mediterranean, not more than a tiny cabin, but with some kind of a terrace right at the shore with a pool table on it.

Imagine playing a game against Loki, the upcoming thunderstorm loading the air up with electricity, making all the tiny hairs on your body standing up. While you aim for your final shot, the God does his best to distract you. When he bends over you from behind and brushes along your naked arm, you can literally feel the sparks flying from his touch. The queue quivers and you miss your shot. when you stand up and turn to Loki, he is barely an inch away, his famous smirk playing with the edges of his mouth. “Well darling, I guess I won. Time to collect my price…“

Grabbing your hand, he leads you away from the bar and down the beach. Next to a small grove, with nobody else around, he grabs your chin with his fingers, his green eyes gaze down into your (E/C) ones. His voice is barely more than a whisper. „Kneel! And remember, I don’t like to ask twice…“


End file.
